yo te necesito
by pottertj
Summary: James Potter esta desbastado y no sabe que hacer por otro lado Lily esta igual y se reprocha a si misma. que pasara? entren y averiguen


Estaba triste desde que mi novia me corto hace una semana, ese día iba a ser muy especial para mí ya que le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo ya sé que algunos entre ellos mis amigos decían que éramos muy jóvenes y debería esperar pero yo no quería esperar la amo más que mi vida pero se había ido, ni siquiera me dejo que me explicara, nada más sentí la palma de su mano es mi mejilla, me dolió no lo niego pero lo que más me dolió fue que esos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda estaban cubiertos de lágrimas me sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, trate de explicarme de que lo que vio fue un error que la chica de Gryffindor, Bella o era Lisa, ya ni me acuerdo del nombre me había robado un beso y cuando trate de separarla ya era demasiado tarde Lily, su novia, ya lo había visto todo.

La necesitaba, pero ahora la perdí por una estupidez que ni siquiera era culpa mía, no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ella, no he salido con mis amigos, nada más me la paso en la cama, siempre veo a canuto tratando de hacerme reír pero nunca lo logra.

-vamos cornamenta anímate-escucho a mi amigo Sirus yo nada más trato de sonreír pero el esfuerzo es en vano- no te desamines veras que todo se arreglara-trata de hacerme cambiar de opinión pero yo sé que está equivocado.

-ándale sal un rato no has salido de aquí, tu lugar apesta más como si colagusano no se hubiera bañado en una semana—trata de hacerme reír Remus y milagrosamente lo logra aunque por poco tiempo.

-está bien pero un ratito, vale-digo y mis amigos asintieron, los dos con una sonrisa ya que por fin lograron sacarme de la habitación de que por una semana fue un refugio para mí.

Salgo de la habitación, siento una ráfaga de viento golpeándome hacia mi cara, la siento cálida, abro mis ojos y lo que veo me impresiona, Lily está sentada en un sillón de la sala común junto a la chimenea que acostumbrábamos sentarnos canuto y yo siempre en ese mismo lugar.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Siento que alguien me observa pero me da miedo levantar la vista, siento miedo que sea él que esos ojos avellana que tanto me gustan me derritan de nuevo pero la tentación es más grande así que la levanto y lo veo allí parado con esos ojos tan penetrantes que tiene. Desde que rompí con el me siento vacía, desde ese día no he salido de mi habitación hasta ahora porque sentía que mi amiga Mary me iba a golpear si no salía, entonces aquí me encuentro sentada en un cómodo sillón alado de la chimenea con un libro de los que me gustan.

Me siento mal porque ayer oí una conversación que me abrió los ojos, siento que juzgue mal a James, no debí irme así sin que me explicara pero siempre las estupideces las cometo yo.

_Si no fuera que tengo que ir a clases me quedara en mi habitación comiendo chocolates o llorando pero no, ahora tengo que r corriendo a transformaciones porque se me hizo tarde, casi llego a mi destino pero una voz me detiene, veo a todas direcciones y me paro en un punto exacto donde están un par de amigas, la primera no la conozco y la segunda si es la tipa que encontré a James, siento una lagrima que corre por mi mejilla cuando me acorde de eso todavía me duele, me escondo para escuchar mejor._

_-entonces lo hiciste—dijo la amiga de la zorra-no puedo creerlo robarle un beso a James Potter-me quedo en shop y siento que mis ojos se humedecen._

_-pues ya vez, la tonta de Evans se creyó todo—dijo la zorra, siento que mi cara arde de la ira que siento por dentro y me dan unas ganas de lanzare unas cuantas maldiciones pero me controlo._

_-y entonces que paso cuenta—dijo y ella le conto toda la historia y como yo me base de los hechos._

_-y allí termina y después rompieron, buena ella rompió con él, pero ni siquiera James me voltea a ver, de seguro sigue pensando en la estúpida de Evans-dijo y para mi mala suerte tiene razón soy una estúpida como no lo deje ni a que me explicara, esa es la confianza que le tengo a mi novio._

_Ya no puedo seguir escuchando y me retiro de ese lugar, quiero pensar, necesito pensar ciento que mi cabeza me va a explotar y me voy a mi habitación sin importarme que vaya a decir la maestra al día siguiente._

Desde ayer que todo sucedió quiero encontrar el momento de hablar con James pero nunca esta, se la pasa en su cuarto y eso me tiene muy preocupada, lo veo más flaco y con características de no haber dormido mucho estos últimos días.

Siento que este es el momento de hablar con él pero veo que habla con Sirus y Remus y ellos asienten y se paran y se van directo a su habitación, _genial_ pienso mi única oportunidad y se me va.

Me volteo a ver quién está en la sala y me sorprendo ver a mi amiga Mary, que me hace señas que vaya con ella, le hago caso y me encuentro frente a ella.

-hola y antes de que me lo digas si soy una estúpida—dije y mis lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, mi amiga niega con la cabeza y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas y lo único que pudo hacer es sollozar.

-no estoy tratando de decirte nada Lily, bueno nada más que si te equivocaste y lo aceptas y es hora que arregles tus errores

-pero que puedo hacer ¿y si no me quiere perdonar?

-todavía no lo sabes y por favor deja de llorar y sube a esa habitación—dijo señalando la habitación de los hombres—y arregla esto que ya no soporto verte llorar.

Veo que ella sonríe y siento que mi ánimo se eleva hasta los cielos le doy las gracias a mi amiga y me retiro no sin antes de respirar hondo y rogarle a todos los santos que salga todo bien.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Subo hasta mi habitación a grandes zancadas, ya quiero llegar y tirarme a mi cama y no saber del mundo por un buen rato. Llego junto con canuto y lunático, colagusano no sé dónde está desde la mañana y la verdad no me preocupa mucho en fin me tiro y cuando siento que por fin me va a vencer el sueño, tocan la puerta escucho que abre Sirus y se queda todo en silencio ¿Quién será? Esa respuesta llega a mi cuando oigo esa voz, la voz que cada mañana pedía oír y hasta ahora pedía a gritos poder escuchar, me volteo y la veo allí parada tan hermosa como siempre y también veo a mis amigos salirse de la habitación, les agradezco con la mirada, se hace un silencio incomodo en la cual los dos no sabemos que decir o hacer.

-que haces aquí-dije rompiendo ese incomodo silencio y si tal vez fui un poco duro.

-ah… que…quería hablar con…tigo—dijo y me le quede mirando incrédulo, esto tenía que ser un sueño pero no lo era

-dime—dije simplemente

-James quiero pedirte que me disculpes-dijo y yo me quede mirándola a la cara pero especialmente a los ojos esos ojos que me hipnotizaron desde la primera vez que los vi, y por primera vez no supe que contestar y ella lo noto.—ya sé que he sido una estúpida por no creerte, no sabes cómo me he arrepentido tanto, lo siento si es que aveses el miedo me siega-yo la miro sin comprender—si fue miedo de que me dejaras, los días que no he estado a tu lado a sido los más tristes y largos de mi vida—dijo y por lo que vi no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar y trate de detenerla pero me lo impidió—y por eso estoy aquí porque te necesito conmigo Te amo James por favor perdóname y te prometo….-no la deje que continuara porque me fui directo hacía sus labios que por una semana no había probado, esos dulces labios que por cuatro años deseaba probarlos.

La fui dirigiendo hacía mi cama, nos recostamos yo arriba de ella haciendo lo posible para que mi peso no cayera en ella, nos besamos con pasión quería probar más de ella, la necesitaba, empecé a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa de su uniforme y ella sonrió y desde ese momento no supimos nada del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, estaba feliz, muy feliz por fin Lily y yo volvíamos hacer novios, la noche de ayer fue maravillosa digna de una reconciliación.

Lily estaba al lado mío dormida, la amaba tanto empecé a acariciarle el pelo pelirrojo que tanto me gustaba y sin poder evitarlo le di un cálido beso en sus labios y se despertó.

-buenos días—saludo

-buenos días princesa como dormiste-le dije y ella sonrió

-de maravilla gracias-me abrazo—te extrañe mucho—dijo y yo como respuesta la bese con todo el amor que le pude dar.

-Lily te quiero decir algo

-dime

-está bien, Junto a ti he descubierto el sentimiento más maravilloso de todos-le dije y me sonrió- me gusta mucho como eres y la forma que tienes de hacerme sentir muy especial. Eres la chica que ha logrado conquistar mi corazón y por eso te quiero tanto-añadí y vi que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos—Te amo mucho y por eso te quiero pedir que ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?—dije, ella se quedó muda y me apresure a agregar—ya sé que somos muy jóvenes pero no quiero esperar, cuando salgamos del colegio quiero que te conviertas en la señora Potter.

-si—dijo y se me lanzo a los brazos llorando de alegría sabiendo que pronto se convertirá en la señora Potter, aunque allá fuera estemos en guerra yo siempre la necesitare conmigo para que me dé fuerzas de los que nos tengamos que enfrentar.

Fin


End file.
